The Game
by Nomeh
Summary: Our Fairy Tail Friends are invited to the house warming party of one FREED JUSTINE! Join them as they find themselves in a rather interesting situation! NOTE: There will be multiple pairings throughout this fic, so please be patient and if there is someone you might want to see let me know! kthx /endnote ;p
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is set after the Oracion Seis Arc. There are some people I might have left out and I've also added a couple OC's. Also I've changed some details so that I could have certain people in the story as well. ;p I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**The Party**

**Chapter 1:**

**Lucy's POV**

_You are invited to the house warming party of _

**_FREED JUSTINE_**

_When; 8 pm on the second Thursday of the 2__nd__ month _

_At: His new home on West Clove Ave in Magnolia, Fiore_

_Please look for the house with the rose arch trellis at the front gate._

The soft sound of her flip-flips clapping along the cobbled walkway along the canal echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings. It had been really hot that day and while the night was still warm, there was a nice welcome breeze. She had dressed light, in a short frayed denim skirt and simple red tank top. She was enjoying the night as she took her time making her way to Freed Justine's house warming party.

He had finished a job that had gotten him a huge payoff so he went and got himself some huge house. That border lined on mansion. Probably not as big a mansion as she had lived in when she was with her father, but she had heard that it had three floors and had a huge garden in the back. The house itself had dozens of rooms, including a decent sized ballroom.

She had asked Mira earlier why he had bought such a huge place, and she said that Freed had stayed in the male dorms for a long time, and had to share his space with people like Bickslow and Elfman who were constantly yelling and making a ruckus. So she thinks he might have gone overboard with wanting lots of space. And between the girls they had agreed that he will eventually probably want roommates. Because after living with so much noise all the time. The quiet will eventually get to him.

She eventually came to the street that she needed to turn down. It was near the edge of town and was lined by a long stone wall that came to her waist and was topped by wrought iron in some fancy design that seemed striking in the dimming light of the evening. Lacrama lampposts lines the sidewalk shed a faint white glow along the way until she found the gate. A beautiful arched trellis with blood red roses woven through the spaces made for an almost surreal entrance. Like the gateway into a real life fairytale garden. The walkway leading up to the house had small lacrama stones lining the sides periodically that gave off a pale yellow light, and there were lighted fountains on either side. It was really beautiful, if not somewhat unnecessarily extravagant. Especially for what one could call a bachelor pad.

Stepping up to the door she rang the bell. It didn't take long for the door to be answered, much to her surprise by Evergreen.

"Oh hey there, come in. Freed had to do something so we're taking turns answering the door." The woman smiled as she ushered Lucy in.

"Thanks. I'm not too late am I?"

"Not at all. Most everyone is here already. I think we're just waiting on Mira, and Lissana. But they had to stop off at the bakery to get the cake."

"I hope Freed doesn't mind, I was kind of short this month on jewels. So I'll have to get his house warming gift after my next job." The blond girl said sheepishly.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Freed is the kind of guy that would be happy that you just showed up."

Evergreen led Lucy into the ballroom. It was lined with tables and had a long table along one wall that was lined with food. Some people were dancing and others were sitting at the tables talking amongst themselves.

"HEY LUCY YOU MADE IT!" A boisterous voice bellowed out.

"Oh hey Natsu." Looking around for his sidekick, "Where's happy?"

"He's over there stuffing his face with fish. Freed went all out on the spread so we're going to take full advantage!" he grinned as he pulled her over to their table.

"That's just like you, always hungry!"

When they reached the table she saw Erza she was leaning back in her chair arms crossed over her chest, eyes constantly darting around the room as if she just knew that something was going to jump out and she had to attack it. Though her eyes did fall on the man next to her more than they did the rest of the room. And much to Lucy's surprise the weapons mistress's cheeks were tinted a light pink. Jellal, he had been exonerated due to his help with defeating the Oracion seis. It had just taken some time. A LOT OF IT. The new council Lucy thought were some serious tightwads.

Gray was at the table too leaning forward he had his chin resting on his folded hands as his elbows braced on the table-top. Lucy had to giggle a little as he was doing his level best to ignore Juvia next to him who was currently glaring daggers at Lucy. The glare only deepened when Gray said hi to her, and the spirit mage sat down in the only empty chair next to him.

"So how's the party going so far?" She asked everyone.

"It's not bad. It's almost like a day at the guild except there's free food and booze." Gray stated offhandedly.

"Yes, it does seem rather the same." Erza stated.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about THIS IS AWESOME!" Natsu exclaimed as she stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth and began gnawing on the bone.

"What a lame Of course you like it. It's free loser."

"What did you call me Ice cube?"

"A loser flame head!"

Both boys jumped up and got in each other's faces. Yup just like at the guild Lucy thought. She got up and went to the open bar near the food table and got a drink. Said hi to a few more people before she went back. Hoping that by the time she got back to the table that the fight would be defused. On her way she was surprised to see some people from the other guilds there as well. Lyon and Sherry were there. She had to shake her head as she saw him casting longing glances towards Juvia. She often wondered how things might have been different if Juvia had seen Lyon first before Gray. She thought the girl was hopelessly infatuated with the dark-haired boy and sort of felt sorry for Lyon whose endearments were not returned.

She noted the Triance was there as well, and had a momentary panic attack and darted her eyes around to see if their 'boss' was with them. That Ichiya guy was just too weird.

There were some other faces she had never seen before as well. Probably acquaintances of Freed though she saw some of the guild members talking to them. So they must be well known with the others.

Levy waved at her as she passed by then turned suddenly to smack Gajeel on the arm for something he had said though he was too far so she didn't hear him.

She finally made it back to the table, and sat down. Time passed and the party was going pretty well. She had ended up dancing with Levy and then Mira and Lissana had finally showed up with a huge cake.

The girls all danced together while the guys watched from the sidelines. It had been funny watching Juvia try to get Gray to dance, who had flat-out refused.

Natsu had tried to do the same but ended up getting dragged to the dance floor by Lissana who sandwiched him between herself and Lucy. She didn't think she'd ever seen the fire-mage blush so much. It had been worth the dance if only to see his face like that. Even though he pretty much just stood there not knowing what to do.

Suddenly Freed came in and whistled, the music died down and he cleared his throat.

"Everyone I'd like to thank you for coming to celebrate my new acquisition!" Everyone clapped and cheered but quieted down again when he brought his hands up gesturing for them to hush once again. "I have planned a very special event for tonight's festivities a race if you will." He smiled as he let that sink in for a moment. "You may partner up if you like or you can go by yourself. Though, I shall warn you. There will be some challenges that you cannot do by yourself. So please keep that in mind. Each team or individual if you prefer will be given a different starting point. The goal is to reach 20 points and reach the end of the race with all your points intact. Sometimes you will be pitted against another team. The team that wins gains the point. If however your team loses, then you lose a point. "He waved his hand and lettering spread up the side of the wall listing the basic rules. "The winning team will win a week-long stay at the mountain resort spa" He smiled as the oo's and ahh's calmed down once again. "One more thing. The team member limit is 2. Cats don't count Natsu." To this the fire mage groaned.

"That's fine. I can do this by myself! I don't need a teammate!"

"Remember what I said Natsu, some of the challenges you will need help."

"Whatever I'll show you!"

"You've been warned."

There was a strange niggling feeling playing at Lucy's senses, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. So she brushed it aside thinking that it was nothing.

Teams were chosen. Much to Juvia's disappointment Gray decided to go by himself because he didn't want to be out done by Natsu. This also prompted Lyon to go alone. As they teams made themselves known Freed made the words fly up on the wall.

NATSU

GRAY

LYON

ERZA/JELLAL

GAJEEL

ELFMAN

MIRA/LISSANA

BISCA/ALZACK

BICKSLOW

EVERGREEN

MACAO/WATABE

REN/SHERRY

HIBIKI/EVE

JUVIA

LUCY

LEVY

FREED

KIlDAIN

GILDARTS

CANA

DANIKA/MARJOREE

These were the teams that made up the people that stayed. Some had to leave due to missions starting. Wendy and Carle had left because it was super late as well as Romeo.

This was fine so the adults didn't have to worry about kids.

"Okay now I'm going to hand you a map. It's magicked to show you where your starting point is, there is also a small dot on it to show your current location and another dot will show you where your next destination is. In each location there is an item that you have to collect to prove you've been to the check point. Remember you have to reach all the check points and have 20 points in order to win! There are several challenges along the way. Just to let you know, I've rigged each challenge point to give you a several choices of challenge. The challenges themselves are secret and random. But you get to choose a number so in case you have to repeat a challenge point that doesn't mean you will get the challenge you just got."

Levy raised her hand quickly, "So, is this going to be like those barriers you made in the city before?"

"Yes, you will be stuck in the barrier until you can pass the challenge. The winner will move forward while the loser has to stay and repeat the challenge point."

Everyone nodded.

Freed passed out the maps and when he reached Lucy his fingers lightly brushed hers. She got that strange feeling again, but again brushed it off.

Slowly everyone filed out of the room and made their way to their respective starting points. Lucy's happened to be in the library. When she got there, there was a small table that had a line of bookmarks on it. On the bookmark it read.

To the blue room in the west

Tarry not and do your best!

She had to shake her head, because it sounded kind of cheesy and not very imaginative. But she did as she was told. Making her way out of the library she turned towards the west of the house. She could hear people moving around on the different floors as she made her way up the first flight of stairs.

The house really was nice, Opulent with beautiful molding. Not much for décor, but she suspected that in time that might change. Apparently, he Freed had actually had a lot of stuff he had collected over the years. He had just put it in storage until he needed them. Which was a good thing, because even with the amount of stuff he had, had.. The house still looked a little barren.

Upon reaching the top floor she turned down the hall and was met with an invisible wall.

"Well, here we go" she muttered to herself as she realized she had found herself in her first challenge point. Runes appeared in front of her as she tried to figure out what the rules of the challenge was.

Waiting for challenger.

Guess she'd have to wait until someone came along. Luckily she didn't have to wait long because Natsu was barreling down the hallway towards her. She kept quiet as he ran passed and then laughed as he crashed headlong into the invisible wall.

"Ow! You could have warned me Luce!"

"It's no fun that way." She giggled.

"So you're my first challenger eh? I'm all fired up so you better watch out!"

"Whatever" she grinned as they both looked to the barrier when words started to form.

Pick a number 1-5

"Ladies first"

"Fine, um…" She tapped her chin. "How about number ….3"

"Why did you pick that number?"

"I don't know." She shrugged as they watched the words appear.

Your first challenge is to establish dominance. The challengers will French kiss. The winner will move forward.

Both wizards stared at the words as if it was a foreign language. Lucy was the first to recover.

"WHAT KIND OF CHALLENGE IS THIS?!" She yelled vehemently

"IM NOT KISSING HER! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Then both of them yelled. "FREED!"

Much to their surprise Freed slinked around the corner, his voice was sweet as he drew out the word. "Yeeeeesss?"

"What the hell is this?" Lucy pointed up at the words on the barrier wall while the other hand was on her hip.

"It looks like a challenge to me."

"Right, we can see that, but what the hell? Kissing? Seriously?"

"Very serious."

"Look here Mister, I'm not kissing Natsu, and I doubt other people are gonna want to be kissing each other either."

"Well, that's too bad, so so sad." Freed sing-songed.

Lucy blinked and Natsu got a little closer. "He smells funny. " The fire-mage stated as he tilted his nose up sniffing a few times. "That's not Freed. I'm sure of it."

"Well, then If that's not Freed then..who?..." and then it dawned on her, that feeling. "Gemini?" she mutter growled.

"UH OH we been had! They found out that we've been bad!" The figure of Freed faded out and the twins appeared.

"It's too bad you can't get out, we put a barrier around the house. So you have to play the game" they laughed some more.

"Why did you guys go and mess with Freed's game for?"  
"We were bored. The party was lame so we spiced it up with a much more fun game! But now that you have found us out, it time for us to head out!" They giggled some more as they faded out of sight.

"WAIT COME BACK AND GET RID…" She yelled, but they were already gone.

The two turned to look at each other once more.

"I don't wanna be stuck here forever!" Lucy whined dejectedly.

"Me neither! Man I'm glad Happy went with Wendy so I didn't have to see this."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"It's not just this Luce, but if this challenge is supposed to have us kissing, Can you think of what other kinds of things those to crack-heads you call celestial beings have cooked up? I'm pretty sure this is gonna be one crazy night!"

"Oh crap! What if we have to do other stuff later on in the game?!"

"We better hurry up and get this over with the sooner we get it over the sooner we can get out and put this night beh….." but he never got to finish his sentence as Lucy had rushed forward grabbed his head and kissed him. Taking full advantage that his mouth had been open she took the initiative to delve her tongue into his mouth rendering him speechless.

It took a moment or two for him to come to his senses, but soon he was participating each of them trying to gain the upper hand so the barrier would announce a winner. She felt his hands weave themselves through her hair gripping her head to keep her close. She tried to think of what would constitute a tell-tale sign that one was being more dominant.

Sounds.

So Lucy did her best to not make a peep, not a moan or sigh. But it was proving to be difficult because Natsu, to her surprise, was not a bad kisser. She had to do something and quick, or else he was going to make her do something embarrassing like moan. She had to get him to make a noise first.

So Lucy did something she never thought she would. She slid her hand down his chest slowly all the way down to his pants where she cupped the bulge she found there and squeezed gently.

He groaned, and it was loud, before he pulled back to take breath so caught up in what he was doing he leaned forward to place a kiss on her neck.

WINNER OF THIS CHALLENGE

LUCY

A soft chime drew their attention and they both looked up at the barrier wall. Lucy cheered and jumped out of Natsu's arms and ran off leaving a sputtering boy behind.

"WHAT! NO WAY! YOU CHEATED! GET BACK HERE I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"NO WAY NATSU!" Lucy called back over her shoulder as she ran off. He was spitting fire and banging on the invisible wall yelling at her, but she wasn't going back. Thankfully she had seen the outline of that barrier so she could try to avoid it if she had to go back that way.

All around her she heard people yelling. Apparently they too had found out what kind of game this was. She couldn't help but feel a little twinge of excitement with a healthy mixture of fear. What did the night have in store for them?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**AN: Well folks, what did you think of the first chapter? Please review! Also if there are any pairings or crazy situations you might want to see please let me know! All ideas are welcome! ~ NOMEH**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I really hope everyone is enjoying this. Remember if there is a pairing you're interested in seeing or if there is a scenario you might like to see please drop me a line either in PM's or in the reviews! ~ NOMEH**

**Chapter 2**

**"Who can make the darkest what, in two minutes?" Lissana looked at her older sister and then over towards Bisca and Alzack. **

**Everyone's face had some weird mixture of shock and embarrassment.**

**"What the hell kinda game is that bastard trying t'get us t'play here?" Bisca placed a hand on her hip, her cheeks tinged a little pink.**

**"I never knew that he was like that. He seems so proper. I guess you learn something new about people every day." Mira said in her cheerful voice.**

**"Well, we can't get out, so what do you ladies suggest we do?" Alzack was doing his best to keep it together but he kept casting glances over towards Bisca his cheeks were pink too.**

**Just then Lucy rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks. She looked between them all and then looked up at the words on the barrier.**

**"I'm suddenly sort of glad mine wasn't THIS weird!" she stated giving the others sympathetic looks.**

**"Why what'd you have t'do?" The female gun-mage asked.**

**"I had to establish dominance through a kiss." The blonde blushed. "I won though. So that person was still at the challenge point" she grinned a little sheepishly.**

**"Oh yea? Who was it Lucy?" Lissana asked.**

**At this the girl started twiddling her thumbs her cheeks burning a little darker. "uh.. N..n..Natsu.." she stammered. **

**"Was that him we heard yelling a few minutes ago about cheating?" The dark-haired gun user asked then.**

**"Yea… but I need to let you guys know something.. and I'm really sorry about this.. you see.. " She templed her fingers together. This is sort'a kind'a but not really my fault. Ya see.. Gemini thought the party was boring, and they decided to liven things up a bit." The young girl grimaced. "And they put up a barrier around the house so that this whole fiasco won't end until someone wins… OK BYE!" And she ran off leaving them to stare at her. **

**"Well, damn. Don't that jus' take the cake'n all?" Bisca crossed her arms. "Well, okay I don't see no way round this. I guess we're gonna have t'endure this here circus party ad jus' get 'er done." She rounded on Alzack. "You ain't markin me so you just better deal with having a hickey for a while."**

**He didn't say anything. He was too busy thinking about the fact that Bisca was about to latch onto his neck like a suckerfish and he wasn't too sure if he was very disappointed about that fact or not.**

**Mira looked at Lissana, "Do you want me to give you one or do you want to give me one?"**

**Lissana just stared at her sister a little nervously. This was just too weird. "Well, uh, I.. um… maybe you should…" she said bashfully. **

**Your time starts in **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Go!**

**And both girls latched their mouths on their respective partner's necks. Holding each gently as they sucked and bit at the tender exposed flesh. **

**Suddenly Alzack started laughing but stopped as Bisca pulled back and gave him a questioning look. He pulled her head back.  
"Just hurry. I'm just ticklish right there."**

**On the other team Lissana was red faced and panting a little. She as holding on to Mira's shoulders as her sister's mouth moved over her neck.**

**Alzack was starting to make little moaning sounds while muttering encouragement to Bisca.**

**Time ends in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Stop!**

**When they pulled away Alzack had a deep red mark on his neck along with what looked like teeth marks.**

**Lissana has a smaller mark, but hers was visibly darker. **

**Mirajane and Lissana advance.**

**Alzack and Bisca do not proceed.**

**"Goddamit! I bet it's cause I stopped fer them few seconds cause you're'a ticklish girl!"**

**Alzack pouted at her, "I'm not a girl."**

**"Sorry you two. I hope you have better luck against your next opponent." The sisters ran off leaving the gun users behind.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

In another part of the house

**'Juvia wishes to find Gray so I can help him win the game! Luckily Juvia hasn't run into any challenges yet!' The water wizard thought happily to herself. She had already found three of her check points. Even though she knew that she needed points to win. **

**Rounding a corner she saw Lyon, Ren and Sherry standing in the hall.**

**"Oh Juvia!" Lyon called out to her. Would you mind helping me out with this challenge? We've been waiting for someone to pass by so I could ask for help. Because this one won't let us even choose a challenge without the required amount of participants." **

**She didn't really want to, but at the same time she didn't want to be rude.**

**"Okay, Juvia will help."**

**As soon as she stepped up next to Lyon the words showed up on the barrier.**

**Choose a number 1 – 5**

**Sherry had been glaring daggers at Juvia since the blue-haired girl had shown up. Only partnering up with Ren because Lyon had refused to be her partner. It was all that Fullbusters fault. Her Lyon only went solo because of him. And now since she partnered with Ren she couldn't help him with this challenge and now that human waterworks was going to be helping her love! She'd get back at her somehow! Make sure she and Ren won so then her precious Lyon would see what a mistake he made not being her partner! **

**Sherry chose for them. "I choose Challenge number 4"**

**Your challenge is spank your partner for one minute. The winning team will have the reddest mark.**

**The men stood there dumbfounded as they stared at the words, then looked to see equally stunned women.**

**"Wait Juvia wishes to know what does this challenge mean?"**

**"Is this a prank or something?" Sherry asked. "Cause it ain't funny." She was glaring at Juvia now who was blushing and banging on the invisible barrier. **

**Lyon was watching Juvia with a blush as well. And Ren was whistling innocently while looking at all three of them.**

**"Well, so what are we gonna do?" The brunette asked.**

**"I'm not gonna play this stupid game." Sherry crossed her fingers defiantly.**

**Juvia was in a panic talking out loud to herself at this point. "What game is this?! What if Gray is in this kind of situation and needs Juvia's help as well?!" Her eyes got really big as the implications dawned on her. **

**What if someone was doing stuff like this with Gray?!**

**"Juvia cannot get out unless the challenge is won, yes?" She looked at the others for confirmation.**

**"That's right." Ren answered for her.**

**Your time starts in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Go!**

**Juvia wasted no time she got in front of Lyon and bent over slightly. "Please spank Juvia hard!"**

**Lyon's eyes widened and almost fell over. "Wait are you sure?!"**

**"SPANK JUVIA NOW!" She yelled at him turning so her butt was at a better access for him.**

**"OH HELL NO! I'M NOT GONNA GET LEFT BEHIND! REN SPANK ME NOW!"**

**Both boys were staring at the girls like they had gone crazy. **

**"HURRY UP!" The girls yelled in unison and then glared at each other.**

**"I.. I don't know if I can Juvia. I. …just.. What I am I saying?" The ice user seemed to be having a conniption of some-sort.**

**Ren on the other hand started spanking Sherry's bottom like his life depended on it. There was a mad glint in his eyes as he did so. Smack after smack reverberated off the walls of the spacious hallway.**

**"Lyon hurry and spank Juvia! Juvia must win challenge so Juvia can get out of barrier!" The next thing Lyon knew she had pulled her skirt up to expose her rear. "Here now there is less between!" **

**Lyon's eyes bugged out of his head just before he passed out with a nosebleed.**

**Time ends in **

**3**

**2**

**1 **

**Stop!**

**The winners Sherry and Ren may advance**

**Lyon and Juvia must wait for the next challengers.**

**Sherry was torn between being happy that they had won, but also pissed because since Lyon and that girl lost, that meant that they were going to have to partner up again against someone else for a new challenge. And who knew what the challenge would be!**

**"Come on Sherry" Ren had to drag the auburn haired woman away.**

**Juvia sat there crying as she beat on the invisible wall. Lyon woke up couldn't stop staring at a blushing Juvia.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o..o.o.o.o.o.. .**

**Lucy was doing her level best to try and avoid everyone she saw. Rounding a corner she saw Levy and Gajeel standing there with Elfman. Her eyes widened and in a panic she did the first thing that came to mind. **

**"OPEN GATE OF THE LION!"**

**Loke appeared in front of her and she pushed the spirit forward. The barrier rose up between them and she hit the invisible wall.**

**No sooner had he straightened up did he turn around and start banging on the invisible wall. Shocking the other occupants. "LUCY THIS IS SPIRIT ABUSE!"**

**"Uh, Lucy? What's going on? Why did you do that?"**

**LOKE IS NOW ADDED TO THE GAME**

**"I am NOT!" He yelled at the wall.**

**"Well, you see Levy… it's funny you should ask…." She templed her fingers. "So apparently Gemini changed the game a little bit. "**

**Please choose a number 1-5**

**"What did they do?" Gajeel's gruff voice startled Lucy and she took a step backwards. **

**"Uh.. well, you'll see…."**

**"A real man isn't afraid of ANYTHING! I CHOOSE THE NUMBER 1! Cause I AM THE MAN!"**

**Lucy and Loke paled as they turned to see the words that were forming on the invisible wall.**

**A free for all**

**In this challenge the first team that both members find release is the winner and will get to advance.**

**"Release? As in?" Levy paled.**

**"You mean I gotta rub one out in front of these people?" Gajeel looked a little extra pissy.**

**"Lucy have you had to do stuff already?"  
"Uh, yea.. luckily only one thing.. I had to kiss Natsu…" **

**"Lucy when this is over you OWE ME BIG TIME!" Loke looked at her sternly. "LIKE… BIG TIME!"**

**She really wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not, but right now wasn't the time to be wondering about what sort of depraved revenge the lion spirit might have in store for her.**

**"By the way, Gemini put up a barrier around the house so we can't get out unless someone wins."**

**Levy paled even more and then glanced at Gajeel and then to Elfman and then to Loke.**

**Ready in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Your time starts now!**

**"I'm not going to get stuck here for another challenge. It could be much worse than this one!" **

**Much to everyone's surprise he undid his pants and took out his package. Lucy and Levy tilted their heads a little as they oogled it a little. **

**"A REAL MAN ISN'T AFRAID TO EXPOSE HIMSELF!" And soon Elfman followed suit. Soon both men were pumping furiously.**

**Gajeel wasn't one to be outdone and pulled his out too, and Levy screamed a squeaked a little. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

**"What does it look like I'm doing woman? I'M TRYING TO WIN! SO YOU BETTER GET STARTED SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!"**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"YOU HEARD ME!"**

**The two continued to yell back and forth, but Lucy drowned them out. Her eyes were glued to Loke's hand as it moved over his rock hard cock. Sliding up and down. Her mouth felt dry and she swallowed thickly. Darting her tongue out to wet her lips she heard a groan. Grabbing her attention. It was Loke and he was watching her. "Do it again." He pleaded gruffly. His voice was a little strained and husky. **

**Lucy blushed but complied. It was the least she could do after all. She let her tongue slip between her lips and drew it slowly over her upper lip.**

**Loke was in front of her now, his body on display for her view. While one hand continued to stroke his shaft the other lifted his shirt slightly, giving her a nice view of his chiseled abs.**

**She couldn't look away. There was definatly something to be said about watching a man bring pleasure to himself.**

**The way his hand wrapped around the hard shaft. How it slid over his flesh. The way the pearl of precum called out just wanting to be licked. His dark gaze watching her has his breath quickened.**

**Behind him Elfman let out a grunt and she knew he had finished. Looking over she saw Levy had finally aquiessed and had turned away but her skirt was lifted. She was watching Gajeel and he was watching her. Both of them to wrapped up in each other to know that Elfman had already reached his climax.**

**She beckoned Loke to come closer and then in the sexiest voice she could muster she whispered seductively "Cum for me my lion." And licked her lips once again finishing off by catching her lower lip between her teeth.**

**Loke growled low and his hand sped up to a blur. 30 seconds later he let out a deep grunt and shot his seed onto the wall next to him.**

**The barrier disappeared and the next thing Lucy knew she was enveloped in the spirit's arms. "When this is over, I'm coming for you." And then he kissed her deeply when he pulled back Lucy was breathless, and was vaguely wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o. …o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.**

**"Natsu what are you doing here by yourself?"**

**"NO STAY BACK GILDARTS! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"**

**AN: I had to get this out. Again I hope you guys are liking this. Please let me know if there is a scenario you want to see or if you have any crazy ideas for challenges!**


End file.
